


A mother's pride

by KuanYin



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29184345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuanYin/pseuds/KuanYin
Summary: A second wedding and Linda Ellacot is proud.Just a wee bit of fluff.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	A mother's pride

Linda Ellacot stood at the bar watching her daughter and her new son-in-law move around the small bar greeting people, laughing and looking radiant. In fact she had not seen her daughter look so happy since, well she wasn’t sure. Certainly not Robin’s first wedding. Both Robin and Cormoran were hand in hand and even when talking to different groups never let go. Linda noticed that Cormoran was stroking Robin’s hand with his thumb. Linda watched as he glanced down at Robin with a look so full of tender emotion it was tangible. He bent down and whispered something in her ear which made her stroke his face and Linda could see that she replied “I love you too”.

A tall dark woman ordered drinks and stood alongside Linda. She sighed “gawd they look so happy”. Linda turn and greeted the young woman. “Are you friends with Robin?” she enquired socially.

“Well, yes. I guess we are – and my partner is old friends with Cormoran”. With her interest piqued Linda looked encouraging.

“Robin saved my family twice. My girls once, and then me when I got together with my partner". At this point a rough looking chap, with a deep scar on his face and tattoos appeared with two little girls hanging off both arms laughing as he tried to swing them. “No more cola for these two” he said delightedly, kissing the tall woman. “Love you babes – I’ll take them out to those swings. Tell Bunsen this is a helluva better wedding than Robin’s last one”.

Linda looked back across to her daughter with pride and love – yes, this was a helluva better wedding than the last one.


End file.
